Sneaking Out
by Descendent
Summary: Lance has an interesting conversation after the events in Sneaking In


X-Men Evolution: Sneaking Out

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To address some questions, the newest chapter of The Brotherhood Chronicles should be done in a few days. And yes I'm back, but not nearly as active as before. Expect maybe a new chapter a month or so. This is just the second part of that little idea that sprang into my head a little while ago.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House

Lance Alvers let out a content sigh as he slowly closed the door to the run down foster home that he and his friends called home. None of the other members of the brotherhood where awake at this hour, although Lance had his doubts. John and Wanda were both known to be nocturnal creatures to roam around at night or watch some late night television. And after the ribbing he got last night when he came home later after his date with his X-man Girlfriend, he didn't want to have to put up with another teasing session.

Lance walked slowly into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Last night was amazing Lance thought as he let his thoughts wander back to how perfect their date had started, and how perfect it had ended. Even the embarrassment of having to explain to Todd and John about why he came home at 2 in the AM without a shirt on couldn't damper his mood.

"She was my angel." Lance whispered to himself. "All mine." Lance stated again with a knowing certainty. Kitty was his, and he was hers. And not even the famed killing machine that was The Wolverine could separate them.

Kitty told him today how she had managed to juke the famed senses of the Wolverine, and Lance was surprised about how much of his own personality was rubbing off on the girl of his dreams. Confident that their initial escapades had gone unnoticed, it was actually Kitty's idea for them to meet up tonight for another round. Lance smirked to himself.

"A least I had enough control this time to not rip her shirt." Lance muttered to himself as he leaned against the fridge, back to the rest of the house. A small smile played across his face. It was getting to be fall, and lance did not relish the prospect of having to drive home shirtless again.

"Good to hear bub." Came the gruff voice from the kitchen table. Followed by the audible SNICKT of razor sharp adamantium claws emerging from their sheaths.

"Shit…" Lance gulped deeply as he turned around slowly to see a very familiar shadow sitting at the Brotherhood table. With a slow motion a small flame was light, signifying that Logan was lighting a cigar in his mouth. The small light cast a vary sinister reflection on the feral mutants face, and Lance noticed that his claws were still out on his left hand as he put the flame out, leaving only the small glowing embers of the cigar as any source of illumination in the dark room.

"Half-pint's getting good at hiding things." Logan said as he took a deep drag off the cigar, flaring up the glow enough for lance to get a brief flash the anger that was etched onto Wolverine's face. "To bad I'm better at finding them."

"Hey. I never did anything…" lance began before Logan interrupted him.

"I know." Logan said grimly. "She's growing up into a good woman." Lance smiled. "And I aim to keep it that way." Lance wasn't smiling anymore as Logan stood up, the claws on his other hand coming free. "If ya get my drift." Logan stated as he walked slowly towards the terrified younger mutant.

In a moment of bravery that Lance would never quite understand, his trademark smirk appeared on his face as he stared at the most dangerous killer in the world and stated a simple fact.

"I can die happy. I had Kitty and there was nothing you or any of the other X-Geeks can do about it. And she enjoyed every last minute of it." Lance punctuated his statement by crossing his arms across his chest and staring coolly at the feral mutant. Logan stopped dead in his track and let out what could only be described as a snarl before Lance continued.

"And you know what." Lance added as he turned his back to Wolverine and looked into the fridge. "It was her idea."

"Is that so Bub?" Logan asked as he stared at the so called field leader of the Brotherhood.

"Yea." Lance said as he faced Logan. "So you gonna kill me, cause otherwise this little scare tactic of yours isn't gonna work."

"You got some brass ones bub." Logan said as his claws withdrew into his arms. "Got any brews in there?"

"Here." Lance said as he tossed a Bud-Light to Logan." Wolverine took the beer and a smirk appeared on his face. Lance smiled as well as he grabbed his own beer.

(THUMP)

Both mutants turned to see St. John Allerdyce passed out on the floor of the kitchen. Obviously he feinted in shock after seeing the famed Wolverine sitting at his kitchen table having a beer.

"That's the more reaction I was expecting." Logan muttered as he sipped his beer.

"Yea. I know. You can let yourself out. I need to go change my pants." Lance said as he walked out of the kitchen, stepping over the unconscious Pyro. Logan smirked as he put the beer down and walked out the front door.

"I knew I liked that kid for a reason." Logan smiled as he walked away from the brotherhood house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peace out yo,

Decsendent


End file.
